


when words fail

by LesbianShipsAF



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Hurt/No Comfort, jolex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianShipsAF/pseuds/LesbianShipsAF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picks up in the finale when Alex leaves Jo after they fight. </p><p>She wanted to tell him but she couldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when words fail

The door slammed closed so loud my body shook. 

I just let myself fall to the ground and allow the sobs take over. I can’t hold it in any longer. Why can’t he be happy with just me? Why does he need this whole wedding? 

I have never felt more happy more alive than with Alex. I love him so much. I love him too much. I knew this would happen. I knew it. I just wouldn’t let myself think about it. He would obviously want to marry me. This is where dating leads. Now I have hurt him. All he wants is the one thing I cannot give him. 

The look on his face when he left was the most painful sight I have ever witnessed. I have never seen him so mad, so hurt. And it was all my fault. There is nothing I can do. I can’t fix this. I guess this is how we end.


End file.
